


I Gave Everything For You

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Feels, Funny, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of how I think the alley fight in 'Point of No Return' should have turned out. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gave Everything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Any polite constructive criticism is appreciated! Comments & kudos make my day! <3

As soon as the proselytizer got on his knees and began to pray Dean felt an all-too-familiar presence at his side. He saw a hand reach out and touch the kneeling man on the shoulder and heard a voice coolly say, ‘You pray too loud.’ just before the street preacher keeled over.

Castiel stepped in front of Dean and, grabbing him by the shirt front, dragged him into a nearby alleyway. Cas didn’t hesitate before socking Dean squarely in the jaw, sending the unsuspecting man reeling. Dean recovered quickly enough to dodge the next punch, but he was still stumbling. He wasn’t quick enough to avoid the next, or the one after that. 

“What are you, crazy?” he shouted at Castiel, throwing his arms up to protect his face. Cas stopped his next swing, looming over Dean, and his eyes seemed as though they were on fire. 

“I rebelled for THIS?! So that you can surrender to him?” he shouted back at Dean. Cas was seething; he’d never expected this from Dean and it cut him to the core. He grabbed Dean again and shoved him into the rough brick wall on one side of the alley, then reeled back and slammed his fist into Dean’s solar plexus, causing the man to double over coughing. Cas didn’t give him even a second to recover, punching him in the cheekbone and driving him back against the wall. 

“Cas! Please!” Dean yelled, his eyes pleading with the angel. Pressing his forearm against Dean’s windpipe, Cas leaned in so their noses were almost touching. 

“I gave everything for you and this is what you give to me?” he rasped out, his breath hot on Dean’s cheek. Dean was beginning to feel faint from the combination of fear and oxygen loss… and perhaps because, underneath everything, this was turning him on just the tiniest bit.

Castiel released the crush on his throat only to sock him in the face again. Dean was unprepared, weary, and ready to give up; this last blow sent him sprawling onto the asphalt. He struggled onto his knees and looked up into Castiel’s face; Dean’s left eye was already starting to bruise, one corner of his mouth was cracked and bleeding, there was a raw patch on his cheek, and Castiel could see the light beginning to fade from Dean’s eyes. Cas didn’t quite know what he had set out to accomplish here, he wasn’t exactly thinking straight, but he certainly didn’t want to kill Dean and the hopelessness in that man’s eyes broke something in Castiel.

Dean could only see two potential outcomes: either Cas was going to zap him back to Bobby’s or he was going to kill him, and he really didn’t give a shit at the moment. The angel standing before him was formidable - eyes blazing, fists clenched - but he was stalling for some reason and that just made Dean impatient and angry. 

“Do it!” Dean finally shouted. “Just do it!” And with that Cas made an effort to calm himself and touched Dean on the shoulder, rendering him unconscious. 

 

When Dean came to he kept his eyes shut, feeling out the situation. He was lying on a bed and his wrists were each tied to a bedpost. He could smell the familiar scent of Bobby’s house and that calmed his nerves somewhat. Opening his eyes he saw he was in one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Then he focused on Castiel standing at the foot of the bed, glaring. It was more or less the expression his face had held earlier, but there was something slightly different that Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on. _Well, at least I’m not dead… yet._ he thought.

“You’re awake.” Cas stated as he slowly advanced to the head of the bed. 

“Brilliant deduction.” Dean spat at him. The sudden intensity in Cas’s eyes made Dean shiver with dread and intrigue. Cas gingerly sat beside him, springs creaking in protest. This made Dean want to sink deeper into the mattress. Cas gripped Dean’s jaw in one strong hand and leaned in closer.

“Do you think this is a joke?” he asked rhetorically. “I don’t think you understand what you put me through, Dean. Every day I have to make sure you’re safe and that you’re sticking to the plan. And on top of the fear, the worry, the frustration, is a growing desire. You make me feel things I can barely comprehend. I’m still angry, but I don’t want to hurt you. Not badly, anyway. So I’m going to give in to these feelings I’ve been having and hopefully you’ll understand afterwards.”

Dean was taken aback by this, but his body knew exactly what was about to happen; his skin tingled at Castiel’s words and his cock started to press against the fly of his jeans. Cas leaned in even closer, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean immediately reciprocated, forcing his tongue into Cas’s mouth. This earned a small moan from Cas and the kiss became deep and passionate.

Cas broke away, panting, with an animal desire in his bright blue eyes. He threw off his trench coat and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it away to join the coat. He removed the tie from his neck and slipped it over Dean’s head so it rested loosely on his chest. Dean suddenly had visions of Cas pulling that blue tie tight around his throat and the hunter felt a twitch in his pants. 

Dean wasn’t really in a position to think clearly about things at the moment, but he was vaguely aware that Cas had just declared his feelings for him and Dean could now free the thoughts he’d been having about Castiel. Cas was the first man that Dean had ever been attracted to and it made him feel… confused. But his biggest concern was that he’d been seriously considering bedding an Angel of the Lord. All this went right out the window as Castiel ripped open Dean’s T-shirt as if it were made of tissue paper and began to suck on one of his nipples. One hand gripped Dean’s hair and the other slid down his abs to rub his growing erection, causing Dean to moan loudly in surprise. He’d always been such a gentle lover, but the rough manner in which Cas was treating him was wildly exciting. 

Cas released his hair and unbuttoned the fly on Dean’s pants, pulling them roughly down over his hips. Dean gasped and moaned again as Cas gripped his member tightly in his fist and began to slowly stroke. However, this didn’t last long; Cas let go and, after taking off Dean’s boots, finished removing his jeans and boxers, tossing them across the room where they landed half hooked on the chair by the door. Cas gripped Dean by the ankles and forced his knees to his chest, leaving his virgin hole exposed. Cas knelt on the bed with Dean’s feet on his shoulders and leaned down, tracing a wide, slow trail over Dean’s entrance with his tongue, causing the hunter to cry out at the unexpected pleasure. 

Cas continued to lick him until Dean relaxed a little, then he ventured a finger in ever so gingerly. He pressed against Dean’s entrance an met surprisingly little resistance. As he worked in a second finger, working Dean open, Dean writhed and moaned, causing Cas’s erection to press insistently against his slacks. He decided that Dean was ready enough and stood to remove his shoes and tightening pants. 

Dean gazed at Castiel with eyes wide and mouth slack, his face a mixture of lust and apprehension as Cas tossed his slacks behind him, snagging them on the overhead lighting fixture. He then straddled Dean’s chest, gliding the already dripping head of his cock over Dean’s lips. The hunter opened his mouth without hesitation and closed his eyes, groaning, as Cas began to slide in and out. After just a minute or two Cas withdrew himself and Dean looked at him with pleading eyes.

Cas grinned like a man possessed as he returned to his position between Dean’s legs. He placed Dean’s feet back on his shoulders as he rubbed his throbbing cock against Dean’s ass. Dean was panting wildly, still a bit scared, but wanting this so badly. There was a little voice at the back of his mind that told him _‘You’ve been very bad, Dean, now take your punishment like a good boy.’_ This surprised him, but certainly not in a bad way. 

“Cas!” he cried out and the angel faltered, thinking he must be going too far. “Please, Cas, I understand now. I deserve to be punished, please, make me pay!” he begged, his voice husky. A rush of warmth filled Cas and he plunged into Dean, causing him to scream in pain that quickly turned to pleasure as Cas gently rocked his hips against him. He began to ride Dean harder and harder as Dean pushed back onto him, making Cas crazy with desire. 

Cas gripped the tie around Dean’s neck, wrapping it around his fist, pulling it tight. Dean’s breath was ragged as Cas tugged on the tie, forcing his body to curl upwards a bit, and his eyes rolled back in his head with pure ecstasy. With equal parts fury and lust Cas fucked Dean as deep as he could, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. Dean’s orgasm tore a cry from deep within him, sending Cas over the edge and he came hard, emitting a noise nearly as earsplitting as his true voice. 

 

Just as they were both crying out their orgasmic pleasure, guttural and animalistic, Sam returned to the house. Hearing what he thought was someone in pain he came charging up the stairs, gun drawn. In his post-coital fog all Cas could think to do was free Dean, so he snapped his fingers and the ropes fell from Dean’s wrists. They barely had time to scramble into sitting positions, Dean pulling the sheet over their laps so they were at least semi-decent.

Sam kicked the door in and found his brother and the angel sitting side by side on the bed, naked, and looking as guilty as two whores in church. His mouth dropped open and he shoved the gun back in his pants as he observed the room; clothes everywhere, some shattered porcelain and a boot where a lamp had previously been, a rope hanging from the bedpost, Dean wearing Cas’s tie.

“I, uh, I guess you’re ok then…” Sam cleared his throat and began to back out of the room. “Glad you’re back, Dean.” was all he could manage as he shut the door. They could hear his quick footsteps on the stairs. Cas and Dean just looked at each other and started laughing.

After recovering themselves somewhat Cas loosened the tie and slipped it over Dean’s head. He gently kissed the red, already bruising patches on Dean’s neck, apologizing. Dean leaned forward to look at himself in the dresser mirror. 

“It’s ok, I kinda like it.” he said with a devilish grin. Cas’s expression was suddenly very serious and Dean felt a twinge of nerves return.

“Dean, I’m still angry,” he said levelly, “but I… this has all made me realize something.” His gaze softened, but stayed intently focused on Dean. 

“What’s that?” Dean croaked. His throat was still sore and the sound of Dean’s injured voice sent a pang of guilt through Cas. He reached out and gently traced his index finger over Dean’s raw cheek.

“I think… No, there is no ‘think’…” He shook his head, clearing it. “I love you, Dean. Deeply. I can’t help myself.”

“I know.” replied Dean, gaze dropping to his lap. “I meant what I said, I understand now. I’m so sorry - I’m a selfish asshole. I don’t ever want to hurt you like that again.” He cupped Cas’s face in one hand and pulled him in for a soft kiss that was gratefully reciprocated.

“We better go see if Sammy’s okay.” Dean said sheepishly when they finally pulled away from one another. Cas chuckled and stood, tugging his slacks down from the fixture. They both went on a clothing hunt and, getting impatient trying to find his boxers, Cas put his pants on without them. Dean bit his knuckle and sighed, discovering that he found this very hot.

 

Sam was in the kitchen leaning against the counter with a beer in his hand and a sour look on his face. Dean and Castiel had been mooning over each other for months now, but Sam didn’t think they were actually sleeping together. Hell, he didn’t think the two were even aware of each others feelings, though it was painfully obvious to those around them. He didn’t have a problem with Dean and Cas being together… _romantically,_ but he was concerned about what this meant as far as the group’s mission went. Plus, he really hated being out of the loop with anything. 

“When were you going to tell me about this?” he confronted Dean. “How long has this been going on?” 

“What time is it?” asked Dean. The joke was lost on Sam. “No seriously, this was the first time. We’ve never even talked about it before, I swear!” Sam rolled his eyes, but he knew Dean would never lie about a hookup.

“Oh, god, am I going to have to endure puppy-dog eyes and pet names now?” Sam asked in mock disgust.

“Maybe.” Dean replied defensively. “I guess you’ll just have to find your own angel, Sammy.” he smirked. Sam replied with a swift kick to Dean’s shin.

“Ow, dammit!” he cried, hoping on one foot. “Alright, jeez, I’m sorry!” But they couldn’t keep straight faces for long and they both started to laugh as Cas looked on, a confused expression furrowing his brow, thinking that he’d probably never truly understand humans.


End file.
